tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Million Dollar Harm" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:00 <@Don|Topher> -- START -- 16:01 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears on the beach playing volleyball as the Floating Salmon pull up to the dock on their reward yacht* 16:01 <+Sky15> Boom! And that's another point for me! 16:01 <+Jasmine|> Great. 16:01 * Sky15 notices the Floating Salmon arrive. 16:02 * Rodney| trips off the dock and lands in the sand. 16:02 * Dave618 walks over to the Bears with his team. 16:02 <+Dave618> Hey guys! 16:02 <+Dave618> We're back from our trip. 16:02 <+Jasmine|> Was it nice? The getaway? 16:03 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, it was so good. You guys would have loved it. 16:03 <@Amy13> I mean, IF you had won the last challenge which... 16:03 * Amy13 gasps unconvincingly. 16:03 <@Amy13> You didn't. :D 16:03 * Sky15 rolls her eyes. 16:04 <+Sky15> The Bears still have a shot. 16:04 <+Sky15> We're a team of honorable, hardworking players. 16:04 <@Amy13> That's really admirable. 16:04 <@Amy13> And I think it's so brave how you're able to work on a team with the guy you like and his new girlfriend... 16:05 <+Jasmine|> Shawn and I aren't dating, Amy. 16:05 <@Amy13> Wow! Sorry. 16:05 <@Amy13> This must be pretty awkward for you then, Sky. <3 16:05 * Sky15 throws the volleyball at Amy's face. 16:06 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Don and the campers at the top of a steep hill* 16:06 * Jasmine| gives Sky a dismayed look. 16:06 <+Sky15> *shoots Jasmine a glare back* 16:06 * Dave618 glances at Amy and rolls his eyes. 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: Okay, not sure why you guys all keep looking at each other... 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: Sensing a little bit of conflict between the teams this week. 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: Hopefully, you can get all your frustrations out in today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE, which we've divided into four parts! 16:07 <+Dave618> Sports...aren't really my forte. 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: Understandable! Which is why over the competition, we've been watching how well you guys perform in physical challenges. 16:07 <@Don|Topher> D: And, we've divided you into pairs according to these results. 16:08 <@Don|Topher> D: Challenges have shown that Dave and Leonard are the weakest from each of their teams, so they're on deck for our first challenge. 16:08 <+Dave618> Okay, I know I'm bad at sports, but me against HIM? 16:08 <+Dave618> Seriously?! 16:08 <+Leonard09> You're going to eat those words once I defeat you... 16:08 <@Don|Topher> D: Love the trash talk! 16:08 <@Don|Topher> D: But save a little for the challenge. 16:09 <@Don|Topher> D: You'll be tobogganing down this rocky hill until the first camper reaches the finish line. 16:09 <+Dave618> That's it? 16:09 <@Don|Topher> D: Sure. There are a few... minor obstacles... 16:09 <@Don|Topher> D: But we don't have to get into the technical stuff. 16:09 <+Leonard09> Pfft,those can't stop me! 16:10 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Dave and Leonard on their toboggans at the peak of the hill* 16:10 <@Don|Topher> D: Everybody ready?! 16:10 <@Don|Topher> D: *pulls out an airhorn and squeezes it* 16:10 * Dave618 starts tobogganing down the hill. 16:10 <+Leonard09> *rides his toboggan* 16:10 <@Don|Topher> T: *whistling* Go Dave! 16:11 <+Rodney|> Yeah, you've got this Dave! 16:11 <+Rodney|> Amy, you should cheer him on too! :) 16:11 <@Amy13> *looks up from her compact mirror* Huh? 16:11 <@Amy13> Oh... 16:11 <@Amy13> No. 16:11 <+Dave618> T-t-h-h-i-s-s-s-s s-s-u-u-c-c-k-s-s-s! 16:12 <@Don|Topher> *an explosive goes off by Dave* 16:12 <+Dave618> O_O 16:12 <+Dave618> What the heck was that!! 16:12 <@Don|Topher> D: *calls out* Uh, technical stuff! 16:12 <@Don|Topher> *an explosive goes off by Leonard* 16:12 <+Leonard09> Ack! 16:13 <+Jasmine|> Keep going Leonard, you're doing great! 16:13 <+Shawn|> Yeah, come on buddy you're almost there! 16:13 <+Dave618> A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h!!!! 16:13 * Dave618 starts getting dizzy from the bumpiness and explosions. 16:13 <+Leonard09> *passes Dave* 16:13 <@Don|Topher> *an explosive goes off in front of Leonard, catching his costume on fire* 16:14 <+Leonard09> MY ROBES! 16:14 * Dave618 tries to steer away from explosives. 16:14 * Dave618 suddenly hits a fire hydrant and the water pressure sends him flying. 16:14 <+Dave618> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 16:14 * Dave618 lands right on top of the finish line. 16:14 <+Rodney|> Dave, you did it! 16:15 * Jasmine| runs over to Leonard with her team. 16:15 <+Leonard09> Sorry guys... 16:15 <+Jasmine|> It's alright. 16:15 <+Jasmine|> We'll get them next time, Leonard. 16:15 <+Leonard09> My magic probably didn't work cause someone didn't believe in me... 16:16 <+Sky15> Shawn and I believed in you, Leonard. 16:16 <+Jasmine|> Uh, I actually recall believing in him first. 16:16 <+Jasmine|> With Shawn, of course. 16:16 <+Leonard09> Haha..okay guys... 16:16 <+Leonard09> Let's not fight over me! 16:16 <@Don|Topher> D: *looks at his cards* Aaaaaaand, next challenge... 16:17 <@Don|Topher> D: Will be between Sky from the Bears, and Amy from the Salmon. 16:17 <+Leonard09> You got this Sky!! :D 16:17 <+Sky15> Don't worry guys, Don may as well just put a point on our side. 16:17 <+Rodney|> Good luck Amy. :) 16:17 <@Amy13> Thanks, but she's about as tall as my legs. 16:17 <@Amy13> I've got this one in the bag. 16:18 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Amy and Sky standing on a wooden raft anchored in the lake; both girls are armed with pugil sticks* 16:18 <@Don|Topher> D: Alright campers, this one is simple! 16:18 <@Don|Topher> D: The first girl to knock her opponent the raft wins a point for her team. 16:18 <@Amy13> Piece of cake! 16:18 * Sky15 wields her stick. 16:19 <+Sky15> I wouldn't be so confident yet. 16:19 <+Sky15> You're tremendously underestimating who you're dealing with. 16:19 <@Don|Topher> D: *blows into a whistle* Go! 16:19 * Amy13 hits Sky in the head. 16:19 <+Sky15> Ouch! 16:20 <@Don|Topher> T: Amy, you're supposed to knock her off the raft, not hit her! 16:20 <@Amy13> Oops. Sorry. :D 16:20 * Sky15 growls and hits Amy's chest. 16:20 <+Sky15> Still think this is easy? :@ 16:20 * Amy13 smacks Sky across the face with the end of the stick. 16:20 <+Sky15> x_O 16:21 <@Amy13> You've already been mortified enough for one week. >.> 16:21 <@Amy13> Why not just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment? 16:21 <+Sky15> Excuse me? 16:21 <@Amy13> I'm just saying. 16:21 <@Amy13> Jasmine clearly works better with Shawn anyway and... 16:21 <@Amy13> A little birdie told me he might be having second thoughts about you. :D 16:22 <+Shawn|> Hey, Amy, why don't you keep your mouth shut? 16:22 <+Shawn|> None of that is true, Sky! 16:22 <+Shawn|> Don't listen to her! 16:22 <+Sky15> *twitches* 16:22 <+Sky15> You.... you take that back. 16:22 <@Amy13> Jeez, I'm just trying to help, guys! 16:23 <@Amy13> I'd be pretty upset if no guy wanted to get within five feet of me either. >:D 16:23 <+Dave618> :O 16:23 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:23 <@Don|Topher> T: Oooooh, burn! 16:23 * Jasmine| smirks widely. 16:24 * Sky15 explodes. 16:24 <+Sky15> THAT IS IT!!!!! 16:24 * Sky15 darts towards Amy and starts wailing on her with the stick. 16:24 <@Amy13> Ahhhhhhhhhh! 16:24 <+Sky15> I've wanted to do this since the first episode! 16:25 <+Sky15> And this *smack* is *smack* for *smack* SHAWN!!! 16:25 <@Don|Topher> D: Alright, alright, enough already! 16:25 * Sky15 stops wailing on Amy. 16:25 <@Don|Topher> D: The challenge WAS to knock your opponent into the water... 16:25 <@Don|Topher> D: But since that was so cool, I'll give a point to Sky and the Bears anyway. xD 16:26 <+Sky15> You still want me to knock her in!? 16:26 <@Amy13> No! No, you don't have to do that! 16:26 * Amy13 tries to get up and run away. 16:26 * Sky15 uses the end of her stick to butt Amy into the water. 16:27 * Amy13 rises to the surface of the lake, bruised and soaking. 16:27 * AnAngryShark surfaces and starts chasing Amy. 16:27 * Amy13 shrieks and swims away. 16:27 <+Sky15> (conf) I don't know what came over me... but something about Jasmi-- AMY-- really gets on my nerves sometimes. 16:27 <+Jasmine|> (Conf) Both Sky and Amy have big mouths, and they need to WATCH themselves. I'm not messing about! 16:28 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Shawn and Topher equipped with parachutes in a small plane flying above Camp Wawanakwa* 16:28 <@Don|Topher> D: *yelling above the wind and engine* All ears, you two! 16:28 <@Don|Topher> D: We're now soaring at about 3,000 feet above Camp Wawanakwa. 16:28 <@Don|Topher> D: You'll each get a parachute and must skydive to a waiting sofa bed target down below. 16:28 <@Don|Topher> D: Your teams can wheelie the sofa around to help you out, but you both have to jump or face being eliminated from the challenge. 16:29 <+Shawn|> Okay, how is that even possible?! 16:29 <@Don|Topher> T: Don't worry about it, Shawn! 16:29 <@Don|Topher> T: I've risked a lot more to achieve a natural windblown look. 16:29 <@Don|Topher> T: *slaps Shawn on the back, accidentally pushing him out of the plane* 16:29 <+Shawn|> WHOAAA! 16:30 <@Don|Topher> T: Whoops! 16:30 <@Don|Topher> D: *glares at Topher* 16:30 <@Don|Topher> T: I'll, uh... 16:30 <@Don|Topher> T: I'll be going now. 16:30 <@Don|Topher> T: *grabs a parachute and dives* 16:30 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the teams on the ground waiting for Shawn and Topher* 16:31 <+Shawn|> AHHHHH!!!!! 16:31 <+Shawn|> (smacks into tree) 16:31 <+Shawn|> (falls off branch, smacking into another one) 16:31 <+Shawn|> (smacks into another branch, then gets stuck in the tree) 16:31 <+Shawn|> (maneuvers out and falls down, landing on back) 16:32 <+Leonard09> *blinks* 16:32 <+Sky15> Uhhh... you okay there, Shawn? 16:32 <+Shawn|> (dazily smiles) A-Okay, Momma... 16:32 <@Don|Topher> T: *appears out of nowhere and lands on Amy* 16:33 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to a cliffside, where Jasmine and Rodney have changed into rockclimbing gear* 16:33 <@Don|Topher> D: With the Salmon leading 2-1 and Amy finally in the infirmary, we're left with one final challenge to make or break it. 16:33 <+Rodney|> May the best player win, Jasmine! 16:33 * Rodney| hugely smiles at her. 16:33 <+Jasmine|> You too, mate! 16:34 * Jasmine| smiles back. 16:34 <@Don|Topher> D: Rodney and Jasmine will participate in an extreme freehand rockclimbing adventure. 16:34 <@Don|Topher> D: With a few explosives... 16:34 <@Don|Topher> D: Aaaand Chef Hatchet may or may not be launching some... 16:34 <@Don|Topher> D: Mildly starving snapping turtles at you! 16:35 <+Sky15> Try not to fall Jasmine. 16:35 <+Sky15> That'd be terrible. :) 16:35 * Jasmine| rolls her eyes. 16:35 <+Jasmine|> Thanks for the vote of confidence Sky, but I won't be falling anytime soon. 16:35 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Jasmine and Rodney about to start the challenge* 16:35 * Chef| with a hockey stick in hand and an evil grin on his face, gets in position to shoot the turtles 16:36 <@Don|Topher> D: Ready! Set! 16:36 <@Don|Topher> D: *blows into whistle* 16:36 <@Don|Topher> D: MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!! 16:36 * Rodney| begins to climb up. 16:36 * Jasmine| starts climbing quickly. 16:37 <+Rodney|> Hey, this is nothing! 16:37 <+Rodney|> I used to climb trees as a kid all the time. 16:37 <+Rodney|> What about you Jasmine? 16:37 <+Jasmine|> I live in the Outback. 16:37 <+Jasmine|> Climbing trees is second nature to me! 16:38 <+Rodney|> I've been to the Outback! 16:38 <+Rodney|> .. The restaurant anyway.. 16:38 * Chef| start hitting turtles 16:38 * Rodney| dodges the turtle just barely. 16:38 * Chef| fires a turtle at Jasmine 16:38 * Jasmine| pushes her body against the cliffside in order to dodge. 16:39 <@Don|Topher> T: We've got your back Rodney! 16:39 <@Don|Topher> T: I mean, figuratively, anyways. 16:39 <+Leonard09> Go Jasmine!! 16:39 * Rodney| takes a turtle to the face. 16:39 <+Rodney|> WHOAH! 16:39 * Rodney| continues to climb wincing at the pain of each bite. 16:40 * Chef| fires more turtles at Jasmine 16:40 * Jasmine| feels a snapping turtle grab on to her leg. 16:40 <+Jasmine|> ACK! 16:40 * Jasmine| throws turtle down at Sky at keeps climbing vigorously. 16:40 <+Sky15> Watch it! 16:41 <+Rodney|> How you doing over there, Jasmine? 16:41 <+Jasmine|> As good as I can be, Rodney! 16:41 <+Rodney|> Well that's good.. I just wanted to check up on you.. 16:41 * Rodney| gets to the top. 16:42 <+Rodney|> You know, before I won the challenge and all :D 16:42 <@Don|Topher> D: Two thumbs-up for Rodney, clinching the win for the Floating Salmon! 16:42 * Jasmine| reaches the top as well and sighs. 16:42 <+Dave618> WOOHOO!!!!!! 16:42 * Rodney| walks over to Jasmine and fist bumps her. 16:43 <+Rodney|> You put up a good fight. 16:43 <+Jasmine|> You too Rodney. 16:43 <+Jasmine|> If I had to lose to anyone here, it'd be you. :) 16:43 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the campers outside the infirmary* 16:43 * Chef| rolls Amy out on a stretcher 16:44 <@Don|Topher> D: Glad you could join us for this announcement, Amy. 16:44 <@Don|Topher> D: Now that we've confirmed the Salmon as today's big winners, let's discuss their reward. 16:44 <@Don|Topher> D: Or should I say - rewards! 16:44 <@Don|Topher> D: For the first time ever, the winning team has scored not one... 16:44 <@Don|Topher> D: Not two, not three, not four... 16:45 <@Don|Topher> D: Wait, it was three. 16:45 * Dave618 facepalms. 16:45 <@Don|Topher> D: THREE tripped out prizes to celebrate their achievements. 16:45 <@Don|Topher> D: The first? Invincibility from tonight's elimination. 16:45 <@Don|Topher> D: Second - Cleaver body spray, to get off all that sweat and stink. 16:46 <+Dave618> YES! Best reward yet! 16:46 <@Don|Topher> D: I wouldn't say that so soon! 16:46 <@Don|Topher> D: Your third and final reward is pretty major... 16:46 <@Don|Topher> D: Tonight, the Confused Bears won't be voting somebody off. 16:46 <+Jasmine|> We won't? 16:47 <@Don|Topher> D: Nope! It's up to the SALMON to decide who they want to send home. 16:47 <+Leonard09> :0! 16:47 <+Shawn|> :O 16:47 <+Jasmine|> :0 16:47 <+Rodney|> :p 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: The winning team will have until tonight's campfire ceremony to decide who they're eliminating. 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: Confused Bears, make sure all your bags are packed... 16:48 <@Don|Topher> D: One of you is done like dinner. ;) 16:48 * Rodney| looks at Topher and Amy, unsure of which one to ask who to go home. 16:48 <@Don|Topher> T: *scratches his head* 16:49 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Jasmine and Sky in the girls' cabin* 16:49 <+Jasmine|> This is so nerve-wracking. 16:49 <+Sky15> Maybe if you had actually scored the point for us and won... 16:49 <+Jasmine|> Hey, that's not fair. 16:49 <+Jasmine|> Why can't you just ease up? 16:49 <+Jasmine|> You're the one instigating this whole thing, you know. 16:50 <+Sky15> Me? 16:50 <+Sky15> You're the one who got mad when I said I liked Shawn. 16:50 <+Jasmine|> Well, of course I was mad. 16:50 <+Jasmine|> I didn't attack you for it though! 16:50 <+Jasmine|> Listen, if you like Shawn, then whatever. 16:50 <+Jasmine|> I'm sorry I freaked out about it. 16:51 * Sky15 sighs. 16:51 <+Sky15> Ditto, sorry I threw that rock at you. 16:51 <+Sky15> The last thing our team needs is its two strongest players arguing. 16:51 <+Jasmine|> Right. 16:51 <+Jasmine|> We've carried this team to victory before, we can do it again! 16:52 <+Jasmine|> Truce? 16:52 <+Sky15> Truce. :) 16:52 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the campfire ceremony, where the Confused Bears are seated while the Floating Salmon stand by Don* 16:52 <@Don|Topher> D: So, Floating Salmon! 16:52 <@Don|Topher> D: Which one of these Confused Bears is getting flushed? 16:53 * Rodney| smiles at Topher like an idiot. 16:53 <@Don|Topher> T: Well, Don... 16:53 <@Don|Topher> T: The decision was obvious. 16:53 <@Don|Topher> T: Unanimous, even! 16:53 <@Don|Topher> T: Pretty apparent to everybody on the team. 16:53 <@Don|Topher> T: As clear as the sky... 16:54 <@Amy13> *weakly* Just get on with it. 16:54 <@Don|Topher> T: After a lot of talk, The Floating Salmon have decided to vote for-- 16:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Sky, looks like you're taking the Flush of Shame! 16:54 <+Sky15> Excuse me?! 16:54 <+Rodney|> But that's not what we said.. 16:55 <@Don|Topher> D: Topher said her name about two seconds ago. Close enough for me. 16:55 <@Don|Topher> T: I... I didn't-- 16:55 <+Dave618> Way to go, Topher. 16:55 * Shawn| stands up 16:55 <+Shawn|> NO! Sky! 16:56 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Sky in the Flush of Shame* 16:56 * Shawn| runs after Sky 16:56 <+Shawn|> SKY!! 16:56 <+Sky15> Shawn! 16:57 <+Shawn|> Oh man... I didn't want it to come to this. 16:57 <+Shawn|> I really thought you would make it to the finals, at least... 16:57 <+Shawn|> Sky...when I was fighting those zombies...back in the ring...when I closed my eyes... 16:57 <+Shawn|> Well, I thought of you. 16:57 <+Sky15> Uh, that's so... 16:57 <+Sky15> Romantic? 16:58 <+Shawn|> I guess what I'm trying to say is... 16:58 * Shawn| leans his head into the toilet bowl and kisses Sky 16:58 * Sky15 kisses Shawn 16:58 <+Shawn|> I'll miss you Sky! 16:58 <@Don|Topher> D: *flushes Sky* 16:58 <+Sky15> I'll miss you too Shatjrrogihjt *flushed* 16:59 <+Shawn|> SKY!! 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: *pats Shawn on the head* Will Shawn get over this incredible loss?! 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: And who will be royally flushed? 16:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Find out next time... on Wawanakwa! 17:00 <@Don|Topher> -- END -- M M M